Reviving The Past
by oBigDangoFamilyo
Summary: Kagome has been gone for 5 years and Inuyasha is desperate for her to come back. He challenges himself to get her back himself, but how will he when the Shikon Jewel has disappeared? What plans does he have to get her back and what will he expect? I switched it up a bit, but hope you enjoy it. Please inform me if anything needs to be fixed! Thank you. I do not own Inuyasha!
1. Bringing Back Kagome

Inuyasha POV It's been 5 years since I haven't seen Kagome. I really don't know what she has been doing; I always thought she has been busy with those so called demon 'exams', but I never really knew and I never expected her to be gone this long. Then again, I don't think she could ever come back; the Shikon Jewel disappeared and without it, we were unable to pass through. The well shut closed and I guess that's what had stopped Kagome in having faith. Nothing has changed here ever since she left though. Shippo was still being Shippo, although he cried more. Miroku and Sango still took care of their kids, and the village was its old original self. But we all missed one piece. We all shared it, but that one piece changed everyone's lives. Where are you Kagome? When will I ever see you again? I laid still on the grass and looked up to where the sky was and I wondered if Kagome and I had shared the same sky and if she was looking at it right now, thinking about me. Kagome please come back.

In Kaede's Hut

"Hey Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha around? It's like I haven't seen him in years." Sango was pretty worried about Inuyasha. Almost everyone was. You would find him anywhere around the village, beaten up and tired. But no one could help it. Without Kagome, Inuyasha was just a half demon in everyone's eyes.

"Not really, but if you are planning to, I wouldn't bother. You should leave him alone. He is taking it pretty hard anyways." Miroku held his daughter and was putting her to sleep.

"I wish we could help Inuyasha, though."

"I'm sure the whole village would want to help him, but I am pretty sure he would deny the offer anyways. Just let him ease. He will come to a point where everything will be back to normal."

"Not necessarily." Sango replied.

"Yes well the Shikon Jewel has disappeared and Naraku is dead so that changes everything. Not to mention Kikyo-" Sango cut him off shortly by making a sound with her throat. She looked up and found Inuyasha's foot on Miroku's head.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. What brings you here on a fine day like this?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, but he sat next to his friends.

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother as if either of them should say anything, but Inuyasha spoke instead. "Guys, I'm going to get Kagome back myself."

Both of them were speechless. They couldn't believe Inuyasha's words, but they couldn't blame him either. They also wanted Kagome back, but they knew it was entirely impossible.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said steadily yet confused. "How are you going to retrieve Kagome back when the Shikon Jewel doesn't exist anymore?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and was nervous to admit, but he said what was on my mind. "It's belief. I have to believe in myself that I will get Kagome back. The Bone Eater's well should be able to open up. Well at least that is what Kaede said."

Once again, both of them were shocked. Although they knew Inuyasha was understanding the important aspects into getting someone back that he loved very much.

"Well Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I bid you farewell and Good luck."

"What? What do you mean by that you lecherous monk?"

"Well think about it. What if you do go back in her time and get her back-"

Inuyasha smirked. "Which I will."

Miroku used sarcasm and continued. "Which you will. Though what will happen if you don't come back? What if we won't see you in five more years?"

"You know, Monk, sometimes I wonder if you even pay attention to life lessons. It's believing in one's self and having full confidence." Inuyasha looked away and blushed. "Besides, I do care about you guys and I am going to see you both again."

Miroku had an idea. "What about Shippo? Are you also going to have faith and belief that you are willing to see him again, too?"

Inuyasha looked back. "Of course I will."

"What about Kohaku?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What about Rin?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"What about Kaede?"

Inuyasha was already getting irritated and he was flinching. "Of course.."

"What about Myoga?"

"Myoga is the last thing I would have faith in. That worthless bug leaves only with fear when we used to battle demons."

"What about-"

"You know what, monk, I think I get your point."

Miroku smiled and stopped his tricks. Miroku probably knew that it would be their last time to mess around, so he had pulled his last and decided to take a good laugh within himself.  
"Well, Good luck Inuyasha. If you can, which I'm sure you will, bring Kagome back for the village's sake, for our sake, and well for your sake, too."

Sango smiled along and told Inuyasha to stay safe and be careful. Inuyasha nodded his head and left Kaede's hut.

"That Inuyasha is truly something." Sango said.

"A rare specimen of a half demon he is."

Sango giggled, yet full of joy for Kagome. "She sure is lucky to have someone like Inuyasha."

Miroku looked at Sango with confusion. "Are you saying he is better than me?"

"No Miroku. No one could ever replace you. You may have been a lecherous monk, but you were always there by my side."

"Inuyasha was by your side, too."

"Well, you were with me the whole way. And I am still thankful for your support, Miroku." Sango smiled and kissed Miroku. He felt more delight and thought in his mind: You were also there by my side, Sango, and I am thankful that I was blessed to have someone like you.


	2. An Old Frenemy

I ran through the woods and I could smell the old memorable scent of the well from a far distance. That well had brought so many memories; hurtful yet loving ones. Would it continue to carry on these emotional habbits from generation to generation?

I was close by the well. Man, would it be great to see Kagome's smile again. All the more, my adrenaline triggered my excitement more and more and before I knew it, I was at the Bone Eaters Well.

I stood still and remembered all the fond memories that I had with Kagome when we came to the well. But now that I looked at it more closely, it seemed different. Vines made curves and streamed down the well till it hit the bottom of it. It collected lots of dirt and the smell was awful from down below. I set my foot on the edge of the well and stood still for a second. Believe? What is believing anyways? I jumped down the well and completely ignored it. From there, I had expected to be in a different time in a different place as I set foot at the base of the well, but I was wrong.

"What's going on, why can't I go through?" I placed my palm on the dirt and closed my eyes. I peeked one eye open. Nothing. I jumped out of the well and was going to try again, but I got stuck in between the vines. The needles prickled on my back as I moved, but I could feel blood stream down my back. This wasn't going as planned. "Hello? Anyone up there? Anyone willing to help?" I struggled and tried to get free from the vines grasp, but there was just no way out. I just hanged there, waiting for my rescuer to come and save me; however I should have been Kagome's rescuer. Instead i'm right here, just hanging around.

"Why is that I always must despute pity towards you, mutt?"

I looked up and saw a man standing there. I only caught a glimpse of his face, but his voice was very memorable. I didn't care who it was, honestly. I just wanted to get out of this well and try to pass through it again. Though this time, I would definitely cut the vines off. The man made a noise in his throat, full of disappointment. I'm sure he grabbed a hold of the vine and started pulling it up because I was moving upward. As I reached the top of it, the man simply smiled at me and abusively put me on the ground. "Nice to see you, mutt face."

I was getting pretty dizzy, but I managed to draw a smile. "Hey, Kouga."

He looked at me then at my body.

I began to blush. "What're you looking down there for, you mangee wolf?"

"Keh. I'm not interested whatsoever. It's that damn vine that is taped to your back is all."

I thought it had came off when he threw me to the floor. "Well, don't just stand there, help me take it out."

Koga smirked. "Well if you are in pain, I ain't stopping. Just letting you know."

"You kidding? I've faced through worst."

"Sure you have, mutt face."

"Just get to it." I laid still on the grass. If Kagome was here, she'd probably panic and tried to help, except she would have been more careful.

"Very well, mutt." Kouga tugged on the vine and the needles began to pull outwards. "Almost there." He tugged on it more harder and it finally came off. He held a 25 foot vine.

"Sure is beautiful." He was about to kiss it, but I said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He then dropped it and looked back at me. "Uh, mutt. You might wanna take off the your shirt."

I looked at Koga weirdly, my cheeks got more red from embarrassment. "Why the hell would I do that for you pervert?"

Koga simply spat his hand on his face then put it down, a red mark was left on his forehead. "Not like that you, idiot. Your back is bleeding." He simply pointed and smirked. "You might as well head back to the old hag's house to retrieve recovery."

I nodded my head and got up, ready to leave, but Kouga said something. "Inuyasha, why were you here in the first place?"

I scratched my back and then found blood in my hands. Gosh, who knew that plants could be so vicious. I stretched and then paused. "I came here to get Kagome back."

Kouga's face didn't seem surprised or excited. He knew the '411'. "Inuyasha, how are you supposed to get her back when-"

"The Shikon Jewel is gone? I know. The thing is Kaede had told me that there was another way to get through. It's belief." I realized what I had done wrong then. No wonder I couldn't go through the well. I completely forgot all about it.

Kouga began to laugh and fell to the floor. "You having belief!? Oh gosh. That old hag has one thing coming to her, a false truth." Kouga laughed a bit more and settled down.

"Well, why not? I could at least try something new."

Kouga just sat down and sighed. "I don't know, Inuyasha. It may be hard. When was the last time you had faith in someone?"

"Well.." I stood still and thought about it. To be honest, I don't think I ever had faith in anyone, not even Kikyo.

He sighed once more. "Well I only have one thing to say, and one thing to say only," he cleared his throat and was going to finish, but I fell down on Kouga and passed out.

Kouga's POV

Great. This is just perfect. First, the mutt was hanging around in the well and now he's lying around, but on top of me! This had definitely showed his inner dog self. Keh. What a mutt. I simply sighed. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

I tried to get up and bring Inuyasha up as well, just at least so he could stand on his feet. But my legs were asleep. "Just what I needed!" I slumped and laid down on the grass. "Anyone? Someone? Help?"

I closed my eyes. Just wait, Kouga. Just wait. You'll be able to get back up when your legs aren't asleep. I at least waited for a minute; my legs felt tingly but also ticklish. Every time I moved, I began to laugh. "I can't take it anymore."I shook my legs and began to laugh more and more. I never laughed this much in my life. It actually feels kind of fun and joyful. Just like Kagome had said in the past, "Smile more, Kouga, it'll help. Besides, you look more peaceful and happier." I remembered her smile. Kagome was just as nice and sweet as a flower. Man, If I had the advantage to keep a flower like that, I would never let it go.

I finally managed to budge my legs and I got up, trying to makeInuyasha stand on his feet. I grabbed his arm and put it around me. "Mutt. Wake up." I shook him lightly.

He didn't respond. He was out like a light bulb. "Guess I gotta do this on my own." I got Inuyasha by the arms and put him on my back. "Alright, mutt face. Let's make this quick."

I scraped my feet on the dirt and cracked my neck. To the old hag's house it is. I made my way through the forest, hoping that Inuyasha would wake up and we would go back to hating each other, but also hoping that my back wouldn't hurt. Inuyasha sure was heavy.

With Inuyasha on my back, it was harder to run. Especially when you are tripping over bushes and twigs smacking your face. Almost there, I thought. Almost there!

We passed through numerous lakes and valleys, but damn it was beautiful. "What a view."

I kept running and reached the village in a second. "Finally." I looked around and tried to look around the old hag's house. "Oh, old hag lives over there." I quickly ran over there under 2 seconds. I smiled in pure strength and patted my leg with one hand. "Oh, you! How much you mean to me!" Villagers looked at me oddly because I done that, but I also because I had the stupid mutt over my shoulders! I quickly skimmed in the hut and puffed a breath.

"Oh, Kouga. Surprise meeting you here." The old hag responded. She gave me a weird look, too.

I got irritated. "ENOUGH WITH THE WEIRD LOOKS!" I dropped Inuyasha on the floor as I yelled.

"Oops."

Kaede noticed instantly. "What happened to Inuyasha?" She got up and dragged Inuyasha on the floor and settled him on top of the blankets.

"Keh. That old mutt got stuck in the vines at the bottom of the well. I pulled him up and found that the vines were stuck to his back so I helped take it out and the next thing you know he falls on top of me."

"I see. Why was he at the well in the first place?"

Kouga smirked. "Why should I tell you? Besides he said you gave him the advice in the first place."

Kaede just gave Kouga a dirty look, but it faded into complete confusion. "Ah that Kagome he is after. I see."

"And he said he would have belief in himself. Ha, what a joke!"

"Well it is possible?"

"How the hell do you-" I immediately stopped and found Inuyasha's friends. They came in the hut and looked at me strangely. I twitched and was about ready to beat the crap out of somebody.

"Kouga" A small like demon fox came up torward me. Shippen was his name? Yeah Shippen!

"What is that you want Shippen?"

He was confused and was about to give me an odd face, but I grabbed my hands and held his face. "Don't you dare give me that face."

He nodded his head quickly and escaped out of my grip, holding onto the monk's clothing.  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?" I smacked my face and then looked at Kaede with a face full of stupidty. "Keh, I don't have time for this. You tell em the story. Other than that, I only came here to bring the mutt back. Until then guys!" I left out of the hut and went back to the Bone Eaters well to retrieve the 25 foot vine. "It could be some good use." I raced my way through the forest and vanished within it's darkness.


	3. Visiting the family

"So, ye have forgotten of what I had told you, Inuyasha" Kaede was tending to my wounds and began sewing my skin back together so the blood would stop.

I don't know, I am just eager to see Kagome again. Hopefully this time I won't forget.

"Inuyasha, I don't mean to be out of line here, but what if Kagome had already forgotten about us?" Miroku asked. He sure wasn't looking good by the looks of it. Pale, exhausted, and worry.

"No. She couldn't have. Kagome would never forget about us." But what if she had? To think of that, Kagome is probably off far away, not living in her own house anymore. Though I don't know that; none of us do.

Sango had whispered something into Miroku's ear; his eyes remained still but he bit his lip after she had finished. He shaked his head and then looked back at me.  
"Please don't get too frustrated, Inuyasha. But what if..per say, Kagome moved on?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

He looked at Sango with a worried expression; Sango seemed scared and seemed as if she were about ready to hide.

"Well.." Miroku swallowed. "...as in..saw another guy?"

I quickly got up, blood still draining on my back as I stood. "She wouldn't. She can't. Kagome would never do it."

Miroku and Sango looked worried. Kaede informed me to sit down so she could continue, but I shaked my head. "I'm gonna go back for, Kagome. And I will bring her back."

I left the hut without another word.  
"How could he think that? Kagome wouldn't ever do that." I quickly ran back to the well.  
As I arrived, I noticed that more vines began to grow out of it. Whatever; if I get stuck, I'll find a way out; without that mangee wolf's help too.

I jumped into the well and closed my eyes at the same time. "Kagome, please. I want to see you again. Everyone else wants you back, but especially me."

As I opened my eyes, I looked up and saw that the vines had disappeared. Birds were no longer chirping and I couldn't feel anything else but plain air; it was awfully quiet.

"Hello?" I yelled.

No one answered. Nothing moved. No sound. Was I in the shrine?

I dusted my feet off the well's side and then jumped out of it. I found myself in a completely different place though; the shrine wasn't the same as I had expected. The whole place was full of dust, and the air seemed hard to breathe in. It used to be so lively when Kagome was around.

I tried to pull the door open, but it had a lock in it. That old man of hers probably locked the damn thing a long time ago. I kicked the door multiple times and it finally opened, splitting into many small pieces as I came out. I looked around for a few seconds, then I spotted Kagome's house; my heart leaped in joy. "Kagome, I'm comin!"

I ran fast, jumping over rails and brick walls and I came to a stop at the front door as I arrived. "Here I go."  
I knocked on the door lightly and it was opened by a boy. He was tall and his face had resembled Kagome's so much. He looked so familiar. "Hello." He looked at me in the weirdest way; he saw that I was barefoot and that I had dog ears as well. He looked like he was about ready to faint, but when he had finished, his eyes had widened and he jumped on me, giving me a tight hug.

"Inuyasha! Boy am I glad to see you." I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Sota.  
I put him down and then smiled at him. "Long time no see, Kiddo."

"Yeah! Please come in. I bet mother would be excited to see you." Sota ran inside quickly and went into the kitchen, yelling at his mother that I was here.

"Sota, please calm down." I overheard. Sota came back with his mother afterwards. She smiled at me and then welcomed me back home. "It is always good to see you, Inuyasha."

I blushed. "Good to you see both. Where is Ka-?"

"Oh Inuyasha," Ms. Higarashi interrupted. "You must stay for dinner. We prepared such a lovely dinner for the family and we want you to join us."

"Uh sure." Gosh, she was so pretty. But she looked so much like Kagome too.

"Please take a seat." She smiled and then prepared the food on the table. Sota sat next to me and she sat across from the me.

I began to take one bite. "This is delicious, Ms. Higarashi." She smiled at me.

"Glad you like it Inuyasha."

Sota nearly half finished his plate. For a young man, he sure knew how to eat. As I took another bite, I noticed that there was an empty chair next to me. I then remembered about Kagome.

"Uh..." I began, but Sota cut me off as if he knew what was coming. "Inuyasha you have to try these pickles! They're so good!" He shoved one into my mouth and waited.

"How is it?"

I chewed slowly. "It's good.." Why do they keep interrupting me? Did something happen to Kagome?

I swallowed. "Guys," I took a deep breathe. "Where is...?"

"Inuyasha, try this too! The rice is absolutely delicious!" He shoved a spoonful in my mouth and grinned.

I chewed again and again; this was kind of irritating. They just looked at me with pure happiness, though as I chewed I showed pain and pity. "Guys, please. Can I just speak for a few seconds?"

Sota's eyes began to get watery and his mom began to sigh. "Guys..?"

Ms. Higarashi shook her head. "Sota, I think you should talk to Inuyasha about this one.

Sota wiped his tears away and got up from his chair, then motioned me to the back of the house. I followed along. "What's the deal, Sota?"

He shook his head. "Inuyasha, you still haven't forgot about Kagome have you?"

"Of course not, why would I? Kagome means everything to me and I-we want her back."

He looked down at his shoes and then sat down on curb. "Inuyasha..." He began kicking rocks and he pulled on grass, tearing the roots apart.

"Sota, what's the matter?"

"Kagome has..."

"She has..?"

He swallowed a couple of times and released air through his mouth. "She has..uh.."

"Has a sickness?"

"You can call it that..But it's not a serious illness. It's kind of...based on.." He paused and closed his eyes tight. "Love. She has a love sickness!"

"A love sickness? With who?"

He shifted his feet around the ground, pulling on more grass and stacking them into one place. "With someone you don't know." He hooked up his thumbs and sat in an uncomfortable position.

"So what're you saying?"

He gulped and scoot a bit further away from me. "She has a..b-b-bo-boy...frien.."

"INUYASHA!" I looked behind and saw Sota's mom standing there. "Someone has come to visit you." She smiled and walked back into the kitcen.

"So she was being honest after all." Sota replied.

"Who?"

He tugged my arm to get up and we both ran inside. "She's here."

"Who is?" We made it into the kitchen and we saw a girl standing there, Sota's mom was giving her hugs and kisses, welcoming her home. She had long black hair that was up to her waist, her skin had a tan white color. It's like I knew this girl already. Her voice was so familiar and her scent had reminded me of the old days.

"Dear, someone has came today to visit you." Sota's Mom said.

"Who is it?" The girl said.

"It's our dear Inuyasha." She turned around and I finally knew who this girl was. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as our eyes both met, her features were so soft, so delight, so beautiful. She covered her mouth and began to cry, but I made it just in time to give her a warm peaceful hug. "Long time no see, Kagome."

She smiled. "Mhm." I let go of her and we both smiled, but I heard a knock on the door.

"Who may that be?" Ms. Higarashi said. She opened the door and smiled, then she informed the person to come in. She then came with a young man. His hair was light brown, his eyes reflected a nice black, and his smile seemed to warm up the air. He went next to Kagome and kisses her on the forehead then he held her hand.

He looked at me oddly. "And you are?"

I growled but then Sota kicked me in the leg. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha. Pretty interesting name. Well nice to meet you."

I smirked. "And you are?"

"I am Hojo." He looked at Kagome and then gave her a peck on the lips. He then held her waist and pulled her closed. "Kagome's boyfriend." I then began to feel oozy and my heart seemed like it was falling apart.

"Inuyasha..?" Sota asked. He looked at me worried, but I felt sick inside. I felt as if I were betrayed, left out, unbelonging. I began to stumble a little and everyone kind of gasped but I shaked my head and looked back at the young man.

"Nice to meet you too, Hojo." He smiled and then held out his hand, then I held out mines and we both shook. He then let go, and held Kagome's hand, both of them walking into the kitchen. I caught a small glimpse of Kagome's eye looking back, full of worry and sadness, but I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. All I could feel was hurt.


	4. Giving Up

Dinner was the worst from what I had expected. Sure the beginning of it was good, but Hojo couldn't keep his own ass taped to the chair. He kept putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder, then kissed her cheek every time Souta's Mom complimented on the both of them. I couldn't take it any longer; Kagome looked at me every single damn minute, her eyes reflecting the pain and the desire for forgiveness. My face started sweating and I could feel my boiling point reaching to my head. My clenched my fists hard, but I felt Souta's hand land on my arm, he squeezed it tight and looked at me. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

I got up from my seat slowly, Souta's hand slipping away as I stood still. The others looked at me, yet they didn't do anything at all. I moved my fingers slightly, feeling the sweat drain down my body. My cheeks turned red from anger, but I turned away from them and paused. Tears swelled in my eyes as I began to speak. "Thank you for the food, Ms. Higarashi." I headed toward the back door and slid it open; I could feel all their eyes looking at me, but I completely ignored it and went outside.

I jumped on the roof and patted it with one foot, then moved around in a circle. I layed down, looking up at the stars. Now what am I going to do? I promised Miroku and Sango that I would bring Kagome back to the fuedal era, but the how the hell can that happen? She has a boyfriend and I hardly doubt she would want to leave. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them off. Miroku was right... He was right all along. Kagome did forget about us.

I sat up then pulled off my Kimono and under shirt, then set it down next to me. I placed my hands under my head and closed my eyes as I layed down. It was a disaster now. I didn't want to think of Kagome anymore, I didn't want to suffer as much. All I wanted was peace and happiness. It destroyed me as much to know that Kagome even taught me all of that stuff, too. To be kind and loyal to others, to show love and care toward friends. How was I supposed to carry that on without her?

I scratched my head with my foot and yawned, beginning to fall asleep as the night's cool air put me to sleep, but I heard a small like voice from below.

"Inuyasha!" The whisper began to form in a scream, and I jumped up, rollling down on the roof and then hit the ground rock hard. I felt two hands on my back, shaking me at that instant. As I looked up, I found Souta in his pj's; his eyes were weared out, yet he still had the energy to come out and yell.

"Inuyasha, you okay? You seemed kind of off earlier during dinner..." Souta pushed his foot against my ribs; I got up and then scratched my head again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What of it?"

Souta rubbed his feet together and looked down. "Well I just got worried is all."

"Keh, you don't have to worry about me kid. I'm fine. Why don't you go back to bed. You need it." Souta had reminded me of Shippou. They were both alike in so many ways; confused, scared, unknowing of things. But they were just kids after all.

"Well I can't. I keep hearing noises from Kagome's room." He hooked up his thumbs then looked at me. "Is it alright if I can sleep with you, Inuyasha?"

I crossed my arms and slumped. "Are you kidding me? It's friggin cold out here and you wanna sleep outside here with me?"

"Well," Souta paused. "You are like a big brother to me, so if it's okay.." He gave me those genuine puppy eyes then put his hands together, pleading on his knees.

I smirked. "Fine, fine. But we're sleeping on the roof." I carried Souta on my back and jumped on the roof, then placed him down slowly. "Your mom won't mind, right?"

Souta shook his head and gave me a grin. "Nah, I'm old enough to do these things anyways." I rubbed his head and smiled; Souta sure knew how to take it like a man, though he applied the skill at wrong times, too.

"Well Goodnight kid." Souta nodded his head and closed his eyes; before I knew it he fell asleep.

I layed my head back down and closed my eyes, but i heard noises from the inside of the house. Thumping, yelling, and screams that horrified my ears. I covered them with both of my hands, but I still heard the same noises.

"What the hell.." I sat up and then jumped off the roof, heading inside the house. All the lights were turned off as I entered in the kitchen and the living room. The noise grew louder and louder as I went up the stairs slowly and I found out it was coming from Kagome's room. "What could she be doing.." I stepped closer to the door and placed my ear on it, listening to every sound.

"Hojo I think we should go to sleep.." A voice said.

"It's alright, Kags, it's not like anyone will hear." Another voice responded back. What could they be doing. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, hoping that they wouldn't hear me. I heard thick unusual noises from inside the room; my heart beat fast as I opened the door. I peeked one eye through the opening; Hojo held Kagome down on the bed and kissed her, but she enjoyed it. Her hand caressed his face softly as they looked into each other's eyes, then they kissed again. His hand began to grope her body, but I avert my eyes quickly. Damn them..

I closed the door slowly then jumped to the first floor, making my way through the back door. I went back up the roof and spat my foot on it; I collected dust with my foot and the smell of it was just as classic as smelling an old shoe. Souta was still sleeping, but I had the feeling he was uncomfortable, too. I laid down for a couple of seconds, but honestly, it just killed me to hear their smooching from within the house.

"Damn them." I sat up and scratched my head, yawning in exhaustion as I tried to sleep, but it was hopeless. I stood on my feet and picked up Souta, then jumped off the roof. I went inside afterwards, placing Souta on the couch. He still slept.

"Hope you sleep well kid." I was about to take my robe of the Fire Rat back, but instead I made my decision and let Souta keep it. I guess this was the last time I was going to see Souta, so I wanted him to keep it, in remembrance of me. "See you around..." I placed my hand on his hair then stroked it slowly; his forehead felt warm and in way his smile touched my heart. Should I write a Goodbye note? But I don't even know how to write, no one has ever taught me how to write...But then again Souta. I should try at least. I left for the kitchen and found a 'pencil' and grabbed a small piece of 'paper'. I wrote down my name slowly, trying not to mess up on my writing. I wrote a few more words down, then slapped the pencil on the table. I returned back to Souta and placed the note into Souta's hand.

I smiled and patted Souta's head. Maybe someday I'll get to see you again, little brother. Someday.

I opened the front door slowly, feeling a slight cool breeze brush against my face. I looked back at Souta and smiled, then looked up ahead. "Until then, Souta." I stepped out of the house and closed the door, then ran to the shrine, only to return to the home place where I belonged.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon enough, but thanks for reviewing and supporting!**


	5. Souta's Nightmare

Kagome's POV

Out of all the dinners I've had with Inuyasha, this one had to be the worst. What made it even worse was that Hojo couldn't keep his hands off me. His hands shifted all around my waist, then moved up to my shoulders. His smile did grasp my attention and I had to smile along as my mom complimented on how much of a great couple we were, though I didn't think my mom noticed how Inuyasha felt about it. I glanced at him every minute to check if he was okay and by the looks of it, he just wasn't the same as he used to be 5 years ago.  
He used to be so cheerful, so happy. But when dinner came, he became a complete different person. After a couple of minutes had passed, Inuyasha got up from the table and just stood there.  
I wanted to say something, but Hojo squeezed my hand, meaning he didn't want me to bother Inuyasha about it. Inuyasha turned around and thanked my mother for the food then he went out the back. We had stayed quiet afterwards, but Hojo broke the moment as he told us a joke. That's how our dinner ended and it was bad enough, but for Inuyasha, I had the feeling that it was even worse for him.

We picked up our plates and placed them in the sink, but the last one behind was Souta.  
A shadow cast over his face, but he stayed quiet. His arms twitched and he bit his lower lip, but I caught a couple tears come down.

"Souta?" Mom placed her hand on Souta's shoulder and rubbed his back, but he flinched.  
He scooted his chair away from her and made no sudden movement

"Go away..."

"Souta?"

"I said, go away." Mom felt hurt at that instant, but Hojo jumped into the situation.

"Hey buddy..." He reached out his hand, but Souta slapped it away.

"Don't...Just go away.."

"Souta.." Hojo bent down on his knees and held his hand, but Souta rejected and got up. His hands were clenched and we noticed that more tears came running down.

"You don't understand..." His lips trembled as more tears came, but then he pointed at me and gave me a sharp finger. "YOU don't even understand Kagome. 'They' didn't deserve it! And here you are...laughing while they're suffering...what did they do to you?! Huh!?"

"Souta, I don't know what you're talking about.."

He raised his voice louder and his hands went bloody red as he clutched them tight."DON'T BE STUPID KAGOME! IF YOU WANT EVIDENCE, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT THE BACK AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!..."

His voice faltered afterwards and he stood still, but as I reached my hand out for him, he budged away and then ran upstairs.

"Souta!" I ran a couple of steps up the stairs, but mom grabbed my arm and shook her head. "Leave him alone for a while, Kagome. Souta just needs time.." Her voice faltered into a whisper as she spoke. "I'm off to bed. You two sleep well, alright?"

I felt a great splash of guilt splat in my face; not only was Souta and Inuyasha suffering, but mom was too.

Hojo smiled and eased the moment. "Alright. Goodnight."

She returned the smile as she looked at Hojo, but we both knew, deep inside, that she couldn't take the pain. She flicked off the kitchen lights immediately then made her way upstairs, leaving me and Hojo alone in the dark.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'll probably be updating tomorrow since I am currently working on the new one. We'll see how it goes but hey thanks for supporting and reviewing! Stay awesome like awesome sauce Pplz!**


	6. Kagome's Turn

~Switching it Into Narration~

"Hojo I think that's enough kissing for tonight, don't you think?"

He smiled and pecked her lips one time, then stopped. "Okay, Kags." He yawned and took off his slippers, then laid down on the bed. "Kagome, do you know what the deal is with Souta?"

Kagome shook her head, but she also knew she was lying. "I don't know Hojo.."

He felt stupid at that moment for asking her a question such as that. He didn't know what to say afterwards; this was his very first girlfriend and he's never experienced situations such as this, but he did what he did best. He put his arm around Kagome then held her hand. He squeezed it tight then gave her a smile. "I'll be here for you no matter what, okay Kagome?"

She laid her head on his chest and tugged on his shirt; he stroked her hair slowly, and she was happy, but in a way she felt as if it was the wrong thing.

"Hojo..can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

She moved her jaw slowly and managed to budge a crack; Hojo was uncertain if the question was going to be a good or bad thing. "You love me right?"

Hojo smiled and held her hands as he spoke. "Of course I do Kagome, with all my heart." He put his hand on her face and caressed her cheek softly. "You love me, too, right Kagome?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and gestured her hands, making sure that her answer was absolute. She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand. "I do-" Kagome jumped as she heard a shrill of screams and cries from the first floor.

"What was that?" Hojo asked.

"I think it's Souta.." Kagome screamed Souta's name as she went down the stairs; Hojo followed along.

Kagome ran into the living room and hault as she found Mom comforting Souta.

"Mom?"

"He won't tell me what's wrong." Her hand rubbed his back slowly, but Souta didn't respond.

Kagome bent down in front of him and rubbed his knees. "Souta what's wrong?"

He spoke in a small voice, but it was hard for him to talk since he was crying. '...yasha...i-is gone. H-He isn't coming b-back.." Souta handed the note to Kagome and curled up in a ball.

Kagome slid the paper into her fingers and flipped it over. She read it to herself in her mind:

_Dear Souta,_

_Through all the years that I have lived, I have to say the ones that I had spend with you and your family have been the best. I enjoyed helping you with your problems, and it's taught me so many things. It's related back to what Kagome had always said, and she was right. She's helped me understand so many things that I haven't realized, but now that I know, it's helped me become a better me. I never expected this day to come, but I had the feeling it would. And I guess it's time to say Goodbye. Be the strong person I know you are and be confident in what you do. Accomplish your dreams/goals, like what Kagome told me 5 years ago. You're lucky to have a sister like Kagome. __Without her help, I wouldn't have gone this far. Without her, I wouldn't have changed, and without her, I wouldn't have met you or your mom. You guys are like the family I've always wanted and I want to thank you for always being there by my side. I left the robe of the Fire Rat for you, so you could keep something in remembrance of me. But can you do me a huge favor, Souta? Please take care of yourself and take care of your family for me, okay? If you keep doing your job, then maybe someday I'll get to see you very soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome pushed her hair back and breathed out slowly. _Inuyasha..._

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha...is gone.."

"What do you mean gone?" Hojo asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. "I'm not letting him leave like this."

"Kagome..?"

"I'm going to get him back.."

"Kagome..how are you going to get Inuyasha back when the Shikon Jewel is gone?" Souta asked.

She bit her lower lip, but she gave Souta a serious look. "I have another method. The Shikon Jewel may be gone, but my faith and belief is still strong. If I believe I can bring Inuyasha back, then I can go through the well."

Souta wiped his tears off with his arm and gave his sister a warm smile. "Then I believe you can do it, sis."

"As well as I do, dear." Her mother added in.

Hojo looked confused, but he gave kagome an odd smile. "Well whatever the case is Kagome, I believe you can do it, too."

Kagome gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and held all their hands. "Thanks guys.." Tears began to swell in her eyes, but Hojo wiped them off just in time. "Good luck Kagome."

She nodded her head and then looked at Souta. "I'll bring Inuyasha back. Don't you worry Souta." She patted Souta's head and smiled, then left the house.

"She wasn't joking was she?" Hojo asked dumbfounded.

"No, she was serious."

"And how is she going to get Inuyasha back precisely?"

"Through a well!" Souta exclaimed.

"Th-through a well?" His tounge twisted, but he found Souta's answer unbelieveable.

"Just watch and see." Souta tugged on Hojo's arm and they went out the back; Souta began the countdown as he pointed to the shrine.

"In 3, 2, 1..Zerooo!" A white flash blemished into their eyes as they stood still; Hojo swayed on his feet and clapped his hands. "How...terrific.."  
He collapsed on the ground and passed out.

"H-hey Mom..."

"I got it dear!" She yelled.

"Okay.." Souta nodded his head and watched as his Mom dragged Hojo's body inside the house. She struggled as his foot got stuck through the door and he began to regain conscious, but she pulled hard enough that he hit his head on the wall as they went inside; he passed out once again.

She gave Souta a thumbs up and smiled. "Got it."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds then looked beyond the distance to where the shrine was. He smiled.

"I believe in you, sis. Bring Inuyasha back and come back safe, okay?"

He tried to imagine his big sister saying okay and that everything was going to be alright. But he didn't need to imagine. He knew that kagome would keep her word. And he had no doubt about it.


	7. Back Home

Kagome found herself in an odd place. Candles lit up through each corner of the room and it produced heat through the air, which helped Kagome with her coldness. A blanket laid on top of her and her sweater acted as an pillow. She pushed herself up and leaned against a wall.

"...gome?"

She was out of this world. Her head was light headed and her eyes swirled into a fusion of colors, but she was barely waking up.

"...don't wake her up...ippou..She still needs her rest.."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly; her head felt dizzy and she couldn't think. A wet rag was placed on her head, then she felt a tiny hand slid across her cheek.

"She's cold!"

"C-cold..." Kagome responded back.

"I think she's regaining concious...roku..."

Kagome shifted her body slowly and rubbed her back against the wall; she could feel tiny hay hairs pinch her skin.

"Where am i?"

"You're back home..gome.."

"Home? I thought...I went back in time..to see.. yasha..."

The others fell silent, but Kagome could only see figures walk pass by. "Welcome back, Kagome.." Kagome felt a small wooden spoon enter in her mouth then felt liquid sink down her throat. The taste was awful, but Kagome felt more better; her head was less dizzy and her vision came back. A monk, demon slayer, and a small fox sat down right in front of Kagome and smiled. Their hands landed on Kagome's, but the monk made his move and almost touched Kagome's behind, but the demon slayer slapped his face, though he cherished the moments.

"It's been quite a while, Lady Kagome." The monk said.

"Miroku...?" Kagome's hand reached for his cheek and she touched it. His hand grabbed hers as she paused, then he smiled.

"She remembers the name, too...I suppose Inuyasha was wrong then.."

Kagome had no idea what Miroku was talking about, but she found much more happiness as she remembered the others. "Shippou...Sango.."

"Hey, Kagome.." Shippou hugged Kagome's arm and held onto it tight, but Sango gave her a nice warm hug. "It's always nice to see you, Kagome."

"I've..missed out on a lot...huh?" Kagome asked, still dizzy.

"Not much," Miroku stated, but as he heard his children's laugh, he flinched. "Well not nearly as much Lady Kagome."

Kagome laughed, but held her waist as the pain went through. "Guess I shouldn't laugh too much either.."

"Yeah, you need the rest.." Sango said, but she gave Kagome a smile to ensure her that everything was going to be okay.

Shippou held out a drawing from his back pocket and gave it to Kagome. "Look Kagome! I drawed you a picture of the gang. We're all in here!" Shippou skimmed his tiny fingers through the paper and discussed each detail and effect he drew. Sango and Miroku stood by each other, side by side, while their children wandered around. Shippou and Kirara made silly faces and Inuyasha stood in his usual position. And Kagome smiled cheerfully; it seemed as if she made the picture more better, but Kagome thought Shippou was just a good painter.

"It's for you Kagome." Shippou smiled and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"Thank you, Shippou..I mean it." She gave Shippou a tight hug and it seemed as if he were ready to lose his breath, but Kagome let go of him in time.

Sango sat down near the fireplace and prepared dinner, while Miroku tried to put his kids to sleep. Shippou pulled out a crayon box and paper, then he dribbled all over it with different colors.

"Shippou.."

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Where is Inu.."

"Kouga?" Another voice dropped in.

Shippou got startled and looked behind, only to find the Great wolf demon standing right in front of him.

Kagome gave him an odd look, and Kouga feared the worst, but she remembered his name, too. "Kouga.."

He bent down right in front of Kagome and held both of her hands; he squeezed them tight to make them warm.

"Long time no see, eh Kagome?"

"Yeah.." Kagome smiled and Kouga's face lit up.

He smiled in return and kissed her forehead, thankful that she was alive. He let go of her hands slowly afterwards then bothered the monk. "Where the hell is the mutt anyways?"

"He went to go visit Kikyou's grave.." Miroku's voice faltered afterwards, for he knew Kagome would feel hurt and pain.

"Keh, still? She died billions of years ago..why the hell is he still chasing after-" Kouga paused and looked over at Kagome.

_After all these years...Inuyasha..still hasn't forgot about Kikyou..._ Kagome buried her face into her hands and began to sob, but Kouga apologized. "Kagome, I didn't mean to...Please don't cry.."

She shook her head slightly and stopped. "It's okay Kouga...I'm okay.." Kagome was shocked, yet she couldn't blame Inuyasha. She was gone for five years and she couldn't do anything about it, but she also dated Hojo, and that's what drove Inuyasha off_...So this is how it's going to be..._

"Kagome?" Shippou asked.

Kagome sighed then wiped her tears off with one finger. "It's okay Shippou...it is my fault anyways.."

Kouga looked shocked, but Shippou continued on. "How is it, Kagome?"

But Sango interrupted before Kagome could say anything else. "I think me and Kagome need to talk about it. A girl to girl thing, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Miroku stood up and left the hut quietly, hoping that his children wouldn't wake up; Shippou followed along and Kouga smirked, but he followed suited anyways.

Kagome sighed and felt as if she could murder herself at any moment. But she hoped that Sango would understand and help her.

Sango sat in front of Kagome and held her hands, giving her a reassuring smile that everything was okay; Kagome felt much better, knowing that she had a friend that cared for her.

"So, Kagome.." Sango insisted. "Let's go back 5 years ago..to where it all began.."


	8. Here to stay

Kagome drove off into the woods by herself; she was heading back to the Bone Eater's Well.  
Just give Inuyasha some time Kagome...He will forget about it soon, but as for the moment, let him ease and calm down. He'll be okay afterwards and before you know it, you two will be as happy as can be.

"But how do I know that, Sango? How do I know if things are going to be okay or not?"

She felt the wind curse her name as she walked passed trees, but for some odd reason she enjoyed it. Then again, she knew she drove Inuyasha off,  
and it was all her fault. Though at the same time, she felt bad for herself; she didn't see Inuyasha for 5 years and she couldn't stand being alone. The pain lingered in her soul and she had to face it each day, every hour, and every minute. To the point where she couldn't endure anymore; that's when Hojo asked her out and she accepted it. However, she never knew she would expect to see Inuyasha again, but now she has and everything was ruined. What had killed her the most was when Miroku said that Inuyasha visited Kikyou's grave, but would she honestly care? For a fact, she knew that she had troubled Inuyasha and she wanted to avoid it. She wanted him to be happy, and the only thing blocking him from reaching it was her.

"I screwed up, didn't I Sango.." Kagome paused and plumped her bottom to the ground. She laid down and reached her hand to the sky, trying to remember all the good memories she had with the gang. She recalled very few things, but the rest remained unknown. She forgot Kikyou died, even Naraku;  
she felt as if she were still living in the past. But this time Inuyasha and her were fighting, but Kagome remembered that, too. They fought so many times in the past, but somehow, they would pull through it, together.

She exhaled after sucking in air, then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. If I had the chance too go back in time, I would. I would forget all about those dumb exams. I would ditch them all, and risk my career for you. Please forgive me, Inuyasha.." Her voice faltered into a small whisper. The sun beat against her face and she could feel sweat trickle down her cheek. The weather was a lot more humid in the fuedal era; it was spring time and the flowers were beginning to blossom. Creatures were arising from their ground and settling themselves into a new home. Everything was different.

She felt the wind sway in one direction and then it switched to the other, but a pint of shock flickered her in thoughts. She sat up quickly and blinked, feeling a connection between something.

_Kagome, come this way..._

"Who are you..." Kagome sat up slowly, then looked around. There was no sign of anyone. So she got up and followed the voice; it lead her down to a narrow blank path. The path was unnoticeable, but for her, she could see it.

_Kagome..._

"I'm coming..." She shoved tree branches off to the side as she ran, then she slid to her feet as she came to a stop.

Her eyes slid to tears as she looked up.

"The Sacred Tree.." She walked up to it slowly then touched it with one hand. She remembered Inuyasha pinned to the tree; the arrow that went through his chest, but his face seemed so calm, as if he were resting peacefully in death.

_You remember, don't you Kagome..._

"Yeah, I do..It brings back so many memories..." She looked up high to where the tree rose and wiped her tears softly; The Sacred Tree was losing its original color, and it seemed as if it were dying itself.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to imagine Inuyasha pinned to the tree; it made her happy and she pretended that he was there. She pretended that she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and snuggled against his Kimono.

"So warm..." She whispered. But it was all an illusion, though she wished it wasn't. She wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms again, and she enjoyed the feeling. She loved the way he held her; he showed lots of love and affection more than anyone had, even Hojo.

_Kagome, do not remember. Do not remember all the good things. Let it be and you will suffer less. Leave Inuyasha alone and..._

The rest was left unsaid, though Kagome didn't listen. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, forever and ever, and she would do anything to make it happen.

"No, I will not forget all those memories I had with Inuyasha. We may have had our bad times, even when he had ran after Kikyou, and I would suffer and think of such harbored thoughts. But letting go, is saying I am giving up.  
I will not forget about them. I will not forget about the gang nor this place. Neither will I forget Inuyasha..."

Kagome slipped down and hit the ground with her knees. Her hands turned white as she touched the grass, but her cheeks blushed a bright red. "Inuyasha...I want to see you again...I..Iove you Inuyasha.." Kagome cried softly as she covered her face.

_No Kagome. You must forget. Forget about Inuyasha and your friends. Forget about the feudal era. Forget about everything and empty your mind..._

"I will not forget...I will not forget..."

_You must Kagome! Forget! Forget about everything and go back to your world! You don't belong here_!

"Who are you to say that I can't be here...this is my real home..."

_No..._

_Who's voice is this?_ Kagome thought. _It sounds just like..._

_You don't belong here Kagome...Go back to your own time!_

_Just like..._

"I will not go back home...this is my home..."

_Go back home!_

"No...I want to be here and spend the rest of my days here with Inuyasha..."

_You can't! Inuyasha's heart belongs with me! You cannot live here Kagome! Go home!_

_Just like..._

"Kikyou..?"

The voice fell silent afterwards. No other sound were made. It was just Kagome's thoughts, nothing more.

"Kikyou, where'd you go..?"

Kagome stood up and looked around; there was no sign of Kikyou anywhere.

"Kiky-" Kagome was cut off by a strong force that pulled her back. She hit her head against the Sacred Tree and moaned in pain.

_GO BACK HOME!_

"Kikyou...?"

_GO BACK HOME KAGOME!_

The strong force uplifted and pushed Kagome to the ground. Her clothes were covered in dirt and she could feel pain throbbing against her sides. "Kikyou..stop..please..."

_GO BACK HOME! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!_

"Kikyou..."

_DON'T SAY MY NAME KAGOME! JUST GO BACK HOME!_

Kagome was shifted everywhere as the force pushed her around; it drew her away from the Sacred Tree and she was dragged into the dark forest.  
She felt sticks stab her legs as she was dragged, and she could feel a couple of scars beginning to form.

"Where are you taking me!?" Kagome yelled. She was trying to fight back with all her strength, but she couldn't.

"Someone help!"

_Be quiet Kagome!_

"Inuyasha! Help!"

_Damn girl!_

The strong force made a final push and Kagome flew up in the air, falling into the Bone Eater's Well, but Kagome was still hanging onto the edge of it.

"I'm not going back home! I want to stay here with Inuyasha and the others!"

_You don't belong here Kagome! You were only brought here to put the Shikon Jewel back together! Nothing more! Go back home where you belong!_

"But this is where I belong. I belong here in the feudal era. I may have been brought here for a reason, but I know this is where I am meant to be..."

_No...There cannot be two! Only one! Leave now!_

"Kikyou...please. I'm sure Inuyasha would want you to live happily and rest in peace. Don't make this hard on yourself Kikyou. Don't relive the past..."

_Do not revive the past Kagome! Go back home! Do not leave your original family behind!_

"I am not leaving my family...my family would want me to be happy, and they know, too, that my real home is here...with Inuyasha..."

_I SAID GO BACK HOME_

Kagome's fingers began to slid off one by one. She looked down and saw darkness at the bottom of the well.

"Kikyou, no!"

_YOU DON'T BELONG HERE KAGOME_

"I am not giving up.." Kagome's strength increased as she tried pushing herself up, but the strong force pushed her down. It was as if Kikyou, herself, was pushing Kagome down.

"I am not giving up..." Kagome held on with all her might, but her fingers became sweaty and they slipped off slowly.

_Why won't you give up! Give up and go home! You are not wanted here!_

Kagome felt tears stream down her face. She thought long and hard, ever since day 1. She may have been brought here for a reason, but deep inside, she knew she was destined to be here.  
"I'm not giving up...because I know that letting go of everything, is not worth it. They are like my family and for me to give up on these people, is like me giving up on myself. I am not letting go of the past, nor am i letting go of the present, but my love for this place, is too strong for me to let go. My love...for..Inuyasha...is too strong...for me to forget..."

The voice faltered into complete silence. Kagome didn't know if Kikyou was okay, or if she was finally at peace, but it said one last thing before it left

_You are here to stay and live the rest of your life here in the feudal era. Do not waste your moments. Cherish them well, and do not forget, for I was here with you. Thank you, Kagome..._

A whiplash of light circled Kagome slowly, then it rose above her head, giving her a nice warm feeling. The protection of warmth left afterwards and up high, where the sky was, Kagome could see a faint dim blue light fly. It was so beautiful,  
and so pure.

"Goodbye Kikyou..."

Kagome was down to her last finger, but she couldn't hold on. The heat pulverized Kagome's weakness and sweat formed on the tip of her finger, though she gave up. She screamed as she fell down into the well, but a hand reached out and grabbed her just in time.

Her head began to spin and she peeked one eye open slowly. "What just happened..." She coughed hoarsely.

She could feel the grip tighten as she was being pulled up, but she was thankful. "May Kikyou rest in peace..." She said calmly.

Kagome felt a gush of heat splat on her forehead; her cheeks were red and she was sweating a lot, but a shadow covered her up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." Kagome was awfully confused. _Was that really kikyou? Was she trying to tell me something?_

"I'm sorry...but I would like to thank you for saving me..." She paused and a burst of sunlight reflected into her eyes. She was unable to see who it was, but as the figure moved in closer, her eyes began to swell tears.

"Kagome...I-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him tight. She buried her face into his kimono and cried, but he told her it was going to be okay. He stroked her hair softly then kissed her on top. She felt much more better, felt so much happier.

She felt much more at home...


	9. Authors to Readers

**Hey Readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**Now I don't know, and I am unaware of my decisions, so I decided to ask you guys what I should do with this story.**

**But first, I thank you readers for reviewing, supporting, and reading this fanfic! It means a lot! ^^**

**Well my first option is if I should continue with the story and add in more ideas, but that's an if.**

**My second option is if I should leave it alone and let it end like that?**

**I'm not sure, but it would really help if you readers would like to present your opinions or ideas.**

**Again, thank you very much for reading this fanfic.**

**It really means a lot! ^^**


End file.
